Pandora
Episode Summary ---- Tess kidnaps Lois to find out where Lois went after she disappeared for weeks. Lois's memory of the future depicts a Metropolis under Zod's rule and Clark powerless under the red sun, while Chloe forms a resistance group with Oliver. After learning of these future events, Clark makes an important decision about Zod. ---- Full Recap At LutherCorp, Oliver is making arrangements to get the comatose Lois the treatment she needs. Clark arrives and tells Oliver that she's gone missing from her hospital room. Oliver informs him that Emil requested a copy of Lois' test results and figures the person Emil is working for would: Chloe. Tess has had Lois abducted and taken to Belle Reve, and has Stuart use technology to scan Lois memories to find out what she learned during hr missing three weeks. They see a series of fragmented blurry images but Tess recognizes one of them: the Solar Tower that Zod is helping Tess to build. She realizes that Lois has gone to the future. Lois starts reliving her memories… Lois finds herself in the Daily Planet after her fight with Tess, but the furniture is covered with dust. She notices a red light streaming through the windows and goes outside to find Metropolis a devastated wasteland. A huge red sun glows in the sky. One of Zod's soldiers, Basquat, comes up behind her and realizes that she's a human, and the zone is off-limits to her kind. When she asks questions, Basquat tells her it isn't her place. Lois runs off but Basquat superspeeds ahead of her. She asks where the Blur is and warns that he'll stop him, but Basquat boasts that the Blur is dead. Lois turns and sees the Blur's tattered jacket hanging from a lamppost. Tess taps directly into Lois' memories, syncing her brain waves to hers. Stuart warns against using the Somerholt technology it but Tess insists she needs to get a clear picture of what Lois saw. Stuart reluctantly proceeds and the memories continue. Lois is taken to the Kent farm, which is now a confinement camp with dozens of other humans. Another Kandorian, Alia, brings one prisoner in, accuses him of stealing, and brands his back using her heat vision. Lois asks for food and Alia wonders what she can trade, and Clark appears to offer her his father's watch. Alia agrees to let Lois off for now. Clark and Lois embrace and Lois insists it's still a dream. Clark explains that it's all real and Lois realizes the invasion is tied to the Orb and Tess knew about it. Clark explains that the aliens' leader is Zod, but he made the wrong choices and a lot of people died. He's not sure if Chloe is dead, and admits he hasn't talked to her in months. Lois realizes that she's traveled into the future via the Legion ring, and Clark asks if she still has it. Before Lois can give it to him, Basquat comes in and orders Lois to come with him. Clark tells Lois to protect the ring and briefly fights back, but Basquat smashes him aside and leaves with Lois. Chloe is at the Watchtower reviewing Lois' medical records when Clark arrives to accuse her of taking Lois. She denies it and notes that Tess is the one who has been keeping secrets much longer. Chloe figures that Tess is running tests on Lois and they reveal Lois is suffering from post-traumatic syndrome. She calls Stuart to see what her man on the inside can find. Stuart watches over the unconscious Lois and Tess, unaware that Chloe is calling him. The equipment gives off an alarm. Lois remembers being taken to the Luthor manor where Zod greets her. He demands to know who snuck her into the restricted zone and offers her food in response, but she refuses to talk He finds the Legion ring and asks what it is, but before she can answer, Tess comes in. Tess explains who Lois is, and Lois hits her and accuses her of being a traitor. Tess insists that she's the savior of the planet, and Zod wonders what Lois' connection is to Clark. He says he kept Clark alive in the hopes he would help to bridge the gap between the Kandorians and the Earthlings. Tess admits that Clark probably won't come over despite her best efforts, and Zod tells Lois that her usefulness and Clark's is at an end. Zod prepares for the execution but first gives Tess a Kandorian tag to initiate her as a soldier. They go back inside where Clark has been brought in. Clark offers his life in return for Lois but Zod says that Clark has forced his hand by defying him. Basquat forces Clark to kneel while Zod draws his sword and prepares to kill him, but suddenly Oliver and a team of commandoes come in, firing kryptonite arrows. One of them hits Tess. Zod flees while Oliver and his squad kill the remaining Kandorians. The leader, however, is Chloe. Oliver goes to the dying Tess, who finally admits she did it to herself despite her best intentions. As Tess dies, Chloe notes that she took the shot. Later, Oliver removes Tess' dog tags and buries her while Lois looks on. Tess wakes up, shocked at the memory of dying at Chloe's hands. She reluctantly thanks Stuart for helping to revive her, and then tells him to wipe Lois' memories. He warns against it and finally rebels, and Tess shoots him down. As she goes to the equipment, Clark arrives but is weakened by the kryptonite in the area. Tess tries to blame Stuart but Clark knocks her aside, rendering her unconscious. He tries to unfasten Lois but taps into her memories. Lois explains that she is from one year in the past, and Zod now has the ring. Clark realizes they need to send Lois back to warn their past-selves. Both Chloe and Oliver accuse Clark of abandoning them, and he admits he thought he could defeat Zod on his own. Lois point out they'll all have to work together to destroy the tower. Chloe explains that the solar tower collects solar energy and beams it up to LuthorCorp satellites, and then provides red sun energy to power the Kandorians. Watchtower is still functioning, and Chloe plans to use it to destroy the tower. Lois wonders how destroying the tower and restoring the yellow sun will let Clark help them, but Clark will only say he has a history with Zod. Later, Clark is washing up when Lois goes to see him. She admits that she can't believe that he and Chloe aren't friends any more. Clark admits that it's his fault for turning his back on her. Once Lois disappeared, Clark couldn't be around Oliver and Chloe because they reminded him too much of Lois, so he left to train himself to fight Zod. Lois asks what history he has with Zod, and Clark says that he's made some mistakes. She tells him that he's not alone and they kiss and then make love. Emil and Chloe find Clark and try to revive him. Chloe has called an ambulance for Stuart, who should survive. Emil tries to disconnect Clark, but Chloe says that he should wait until they have all the information they need to prevent the destruction of the world. Chloe, Oliver, and Lois go to Watchtower and Oliver arms himself with his old bow and costume while Chloe powers up the computers. Oliver gives her a lead-covered kryptonite knife to defend herself and Chloe hacks the solar tower's computers and uploads a virus. Oliver goes to scout ahead and takes Lois with him, and Chloe assures them she'll be right behind them. However, Alia catches her out in the open and stabs her through the stomach with a sword. Oliver tries to draw a bead on her but the Kandorian superspeeds away. Lois runs to her cousin's side and tries to assure her she'll be okay, but Chloe dies in her arms. Oliver insists that they have to find the ring so Lois can go back and alter history to save Chloe. As Lois runs, Oliver prepares to open fire on the hundreds of Kandorians coming after them. Zod easily defeats the powerless Clark and drags him through the streets. Lois sneaks up while Zod tells Clark that it would be easier if humanity would simply surrender and join him. Clark insists that humanity will never yield. Lois tosses Clark the kryptonite knife but Zod steps on Clark's hand to stop him from unsheathing it, and then kicks him into a nearby wall. Lois runs to Clark but Zod grabs her… and the solar tower shuts down. Clark, his powers restored, tells Zod his reign of terror is over and he'll send Lois into the past to undo what happens. The powerless Zod insists that Clark is to blame for forcing him to unleash his powers. Clark takes the Legion ring from Zod, but Zod stabs him with the kryptonite dagger. Clark throws Zod away and pulls the dagger out, and Lois runs to him. He tells Lois to put on the ring and promises that she'll see him again. Clark kisses her just as Alia arrives. Lana puts on the ring but Alia manages to touch it and they are both transported a year into the past, to the present day. Clark wakes up and Chloe assures him that Lois will be okay. Emil has managed to erase Lois' memories and stop the physical damage they were causing. Chloe asks Clark what he saw and notes that judging by the look on his face, it isn't good. Later, Clark meets Lois at the Daily Planet and insists he doesn't want to lose her again. He then asks her what is going on between them, but Lois insists on slowing things down. She admits that she's been in so many bad relationships that she's leery, and Clark says they should take their time. Lois agrees and goes with him for lunch… and holds his hand in the elevator. Clark goes to the Watchtower later and meets with Chloe and Oliver. Chloe points out that they're going to die in the near future but Clark seems particularly cheery. Oliver suggests they go after Zod but Clark insists his glimpse of the future showed that to be the wrong path. Chloe and Oliver disagree but Clark believes that his father wanted him to save Zod rather than treat him like the enemy. Zod is addressing his soldiers and assigning them missions to get the solar tower built. He turns to address Alia, but Clark arrives. Zod responds by telling all of his troops to kneel before Kal-El., son of Jor-El. They do so, much to Clark's surprise. ---- Trivia ---- Notes ---- Quotes ---- Character Appearances Category:List of Episodes